In recent years, movements to accumulate a large amount of data represented by big data to be used for detecting, predicting, grasping, and the like of an event are becoming active. With the technological development of large-scale databases and search systems capable of processing a large amount of data, the possibility of using big data as future management and new business has been shown.
Here, big data is a term that represents a collection of huge and complicated data sets that is difficult to process with commercially available database management tools or known data processing applications. For example, concerning prevention of disease, there is a concern that expansion of disease on a global scale in a short period is accompanied by recent globalization and borderless countries. Against such a background, for example, in order to prevent infection and expansion of diseases such as influenza, there is a growing need for instruments that instantly measure and monitor the temperature of a monitored person in public places, public institutions, companies, and the like where many people gather.
For example, PTL 1 describes a technique that performs a body temperature analysis based on a thermal image from an infrared camera that images a plurality of persons existing in a spatial area and notifies information on a body temperature abnormality.